Sharing cigarettes leads to sexual tension
by highvoltagekat
Summary: aka "bus stop pick me up." AU: Lucky Cannon's a rebellious, smoking, teenage psuedo-hooker and Jacob Novak is just embarrassed, confused, and turned on at a bus stop.


The rain was pouring down in buckets along the dim streets of downtown Atlanta. The street lamps next to the high school's bus stop were flickering on and off, creating a rather unwelcoming environment. Even so, there sat a 16-year-old Lucky Cannon inside the bus stop, pulling his tattered coat closer to his body.

It had been a few hours since Lucky had been kicked out of his house by his scum bag of a step father and his too doped up to care mother. He planned on taking the bus to stay with his friend Alex Riley, where he'd hopefully get a decent place to sleep and a better pay crowd than around here.

As Lucky started feeling around his pockets for a cigarette he managed to steal of his mother another guy ran up to the bus stop, a newspaper held over his head. The man sat down next to Lucky on the semi-damp bench, shaking out his soaked trench coat.

Lucky found the cigarette and breathed a sigh of relief, but soon sucked it back in when he realized that he had forgotten his lighter. He glanced over at the man next to him and inwardly smirked. The guy was cute, long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Big nose, but a nice face. He was buff as Hell, too. He figured he'd get a light and turn a trick for some cash with his dude.

"Hey sweetheart, you gotta light?" Lucky turned on his charm, casually leaning towards the blond man with the cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Oh, yeah, sure," The blond man pulled a lighter out from his coat pocket, flicking it on and lighting Lucky's cigarette. He watched Lucky take a drag, making a face, "Aren't you a little young to be smoking, kid?"

Lucky rolled his eyes, taking another drag and flicking some ash onto the ground, "Aren't you a little old to be hanging around a bus stop in front of a high school?"

"Very funny. My car broke down a few blocks away, I'm not some pedophile."

"If you're not a pedophile then why are you so blatantly undressing me with your eyes?"

The blond man's face turned bright red and he turned, looking out the other side of the bus stop, his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucky smiled, thinking how cute this guy was when he pouted. He took another drag, blowing the smoke in his companion's direction, "The name's Lucky, and I'm 16. Plenty of 'kids' my age smoke."

"That doesn't make it any better," The blond man glanced at Lucky, staring at his cigarette, "I do it, though. Nasty habit to break… You got another one of those?"

Lucky nodded, feeling around in his pockets and finally pulling out another cigarette, handing it to the other man. He let his slender fingers linger over the other man's larger ones, and found it rather amusing when he pulled away quickly, as if embarrassed.

"You still haven't told me your name, sweetheart."

The blond let the now lit cigarette hang in his lips for a moment while he looked down at the hand that had touched Lucky's, "I'm Jacob, Jacob Novak."

Lucky took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it on the ground, squashing it under the sole of his shoe, "Jacob, huh? You're a handsome guy, why no ring on your finger? Ain't you old to not have a wife?"

Jacob's composure got rigid, if it could get any more rigid than it had been during this whole conversation, "I-I'm not interested in a wife. And I'm not old…"

"Not interested in a wife, huh? So you're gay?"

"I never said that!" Jacob turned his face sharply to see Lucky's devilish grin. The red on his face hadn't subsided thanks to the younger male.

Lucky snorted and laughed, holding his sides, "You get so worked up over nothing! Dude, I can tell you're gay, it's hard not to. We fags gotta stick together, man."

Jacob flicked his own cigarette onto the ground, stomping it with his foot, "That's a terrible word to use."

"Wow, really? Again I'll ask; Aren't you a little old to be offended by a word like 'fag'?"

"I'm not old!" Jacob sneered at Lucky, "Aren't you a little young to be such a disrespectful little brat?"

"A disrespectful brat who you're clearly interested in, otherwise you would've gotten up and walked away by now. Am I wrong?"

Jacob went silent, his face still red, half with anger and half with embarrassment. He turned his whole body away from Lucky, staring out the side of the bus stop yet again. The rain has subsided to a light drizzle and the street lamps had calmed their flickering.

Lucky tapped his fingers against the bench to break the silence, "So are we going to your place or what? I could cut the sexual tension with a knife here, princess."

A sigh escaped Jacob's lips as he saw the approaching lights of the bus, "You're not a hooker are you?"

"Not unless you want me to be," Lucky got up and stretched, looking at Jacob expectantly.

Another sigh and Jacob got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Then come on, I'll pay for both if us."

Lucky let Jacob step out ahead of him towards the waiting bus doors, a silent "yes!" slipping past his lips as he followed the older man into the bus and towards his next pay load.


End file.
